Truth
by randomdiva
Summary: Randy Orton and John Cena play Truth or Dare...with two very delicious girls.


**A/N Truth.. (Orton and Cena One-shot) is a work of fiction. I do not own Randy or John, nor do I believe they would be this horny. If they were, I would gladly help.**

"Hey Randy, truth or dare." I asked, looking sly. I looked at John who was next to Sam, my best friend, and Randy was on the chair next to mine. Randy was thinking.

"Truth."

"Okay, if you were alone in someone else's house, did you decide to go through their stuff?"

"Yeah, mostly John's stuff. He's got a banana hammock in his dresser." Sam and I laughed.

"Doesn't everyone?" John added. We laughed even harder.

"Alright, alright. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" she said boldly. Randy thought for a sec.

"I got something," he said with a smile, "I dare you to run your hands over John's body, close as possible, all of it, without touching. If you do touch something, he gets to touch you there."

"What a dare..." Sam did as she was told, keeping her hand close to his body, without touching, but Randy saw Sam touch his butt.

"Haha! John gets to touch your ass!" She smiled at me and winked, taking John's hand and placing it on her butt. I laughed as John put his other hand on her other cheek. Sam jumped and laughed, sitting down.

"John, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"You have to be blindfolded for this one." I took a scarf and handed it to Sam. She tied it around his eyes and helped him up, putting him in the middle of the room. "Okay, now, Randy and Ebb, you need to get up. Count to five John and the first person you touch you have to kiss." John kept his arms out trying to feel around as we moved a bit. Sam went close to him, but he missed. You know who he grabbed onto? Randy! I laughed as he kissed him. Randy pushed him away and wiped his mouth as Sam and I were in hysterics on the floor. John pulled his blindfold off and winked at Randy which made Sam start to cry. We went back to where we were sitting and John kissed Sam to get Randy's taste out of his mouth.

"Surprisingly, he's a damn good kisser. Alright little Miss Ebonee, your turn." He thought for a second before telling. "Okay, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Damn, alright. Have you let anyone see you naked, but pretended you didn't know they were there? When, where and who?" I blushed and looked at Randy.

"My ex-boyfriend. From way back when. I just got out of the shower and somewhat forgot he was in the next room, so I changed and turned to see him staring." I felt my face grow even hotter at the memory. Randy and Sam laughed. John smirked.

"My turn, again. Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Dare again!" John smiled as did Sam.

"Okay, you have to kiss the youngest male in the room for fifteen seconds." I realized what I said. Sam looked at me for a second, and when I said nothing, she shrugged and kissed Randy. The fifteen seconds passed by and Sam sat down with a smile on her face.

"Now, speaking of Randy, truth or dare."

"I'll take a dare." Randy smirked.

"Good thing it's dark. Okay, I'll turn the lights off as soon as I explain. We'll be in a circle around you, you having your eyes closed, and we spin you five times. Then you need to find someone to kiss."

"This is just like John's."

"Yeah, but it's in the dark, you can do **anything**." She said with a wink. She shut the lights off, spun him around, as I waited standing up. Although it was dark, I could see him coming to me. I didn't move, mostly because I didn't want to. His hands went to my shoulders as his lips went to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands went down my side to my waist. He licked my lip and I let him explore my mouth. He pulled me closer as the kiss got more passionate. Then the lights turned on.

"I knew it!" We pulled away from the sudden exclamation. John was sitting smiling as Sam went to sit next to him. I sat back down with a guilty smile and Randy smirked, also sitting down.

"My turn, Ebonee, truth or dare."

"Dare," I said after a long sigh.

"How about...you straddle a random guy and kiss them passionately for fifteen seconds."

"Okay," I complied, shrugging. I got up and jumped on Randy, pressing my lips against his hard. I heard Sam giggle and John laugh. The fifteen seconds were wonderful. Randy kept me in his lap.

"Johnny boy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Sam and kiss her cheek." I said smiling.

"What? That sucks; I'll straddle her too and kiss her face off." But he did as he was told, sitting on Sam and kissing her cheek.

"Sam, truth or dare."

"I think we should just play dare from now on."

"Dare it is! Take off one piece of clothing. If you want, take two more each off and someone else takes one off, thing is you have to keep it off until you're asked again." Sam smiled, the daredevil she is. She could take all her clothes off with everyone looking and not be mortified by it. I envy her.

"Fine." She took her belt off to take her pants off. "Two things, John, shirt." She took her jacket off and her shirt. "Pants, Johnny boy."

"I'm not wearing underwear."

"You're wearing the banana hammock. I felt your butt, remember?" He took his pants off to show a black one. Randy and I laughed. Sam sat down in her bra and undies. I heard her whisper, "Be happy I don't take _that_ off."

"Well, that's something," Randy said, slouching on the chair a little.

"Anyways, Ebonee, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okies, I dare you to draw John's sex organs."

"Like his butt and produce section?" I grabbed a piece of paper and drew his butt and a small 'banana'.

"Small? What the hell?" We laughed.

"Randy, dare?"

"Yeah."

"I dare you to flash any body part of your choice to us." He pulled his shirt up and pulled his pants down, giving us a full moon. Sam covered her eyes and John pointed and laughed. Me too.

"John truth or dare?"

"I'll try truth this time."

"When was the last time you pleasured yourself without a partner?" Sam snorted and laughed. Randy had his mouth open in **haha-you're-screwed!**.

"Good question Ebb," Sam said.

"I've always had Sam or other girls to do that for me..." Randy and I laughed this time. Sam playfully punched him.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" I laughed harder.

"Maybe...uh...never. Rand, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the girls for the number of seconds equal to the number of letters in their middle name."

"Lyn." Sam said.

"Kyra Marchelle," I said with a huge smile on my face. I'm gunna love this.

"Okay so three seconds with Sam and," John paused counting, "...13 seconds with Ebb." He kissed Sam first then came to me. He smirked before laying his lips on mine. I wish it were longer...

"Sam dare?"

"You know me well, grasshopper." I laughed.

"Okay, something to do with a closet...how about you take John in there, or in the bedroom and do something for a minute." John jumped up—now wearing shorts because Sam's dare ran out, but Sam still wore her bra and undies. He pulled her up, whispering something in her ear.

"*Gasp* We won't have enough time for that!"

"Don't worry, I'm fast." My eyes widened as John picked Sam up and went to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

"That worked," Randy said. I stood up and stretched.

"Fun, I wonder what they're doing..." Of course I knew what they were doing. I'm just not going to think about it. Randy came up to me and pulled me to him by my waist. He kissed me, hinting at something more. I felt his fingers lift at my shirt. "How about later, Randy. Maybe in _my_ hotel room, not Sam's?"

"They won't be out very soon, let's go."


End file.
